The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to estimating a specific signal component in an input signal, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus and related method for generating a target estimated signal of a specific signal component in an input signal (e.g., a jammer signal included in the input signal).
Devices may need to determine their own position, to enable location-based or location-aware functionality and services. Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), the GLONAS system, and the GALILEO system, are the most widely used positioning technology. One of the most important issues related to GNSS receivers is how to suppress interference. Typically, in a situation where GNSS signals are extremely weak, they can be easily corrupted by interference. As a result, unrecoverable errors may occur in such a situation.
In particular, interference that comes from a harmonic frequency of a system clock (e.g. a CPU clock, or a pixel clock of a liquid crystal display module (LCM)) may fall within a GNSS band, causing in-band interference. According to the related art, the conventional interference suppression method is complicated and is by no means a low-cost solution. Thus, there is a need for a low-cost structure which can realize the interference estimation and elimination.